fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Countdown/Script
Part 1: The Scar Remembers Before Battle * Gustav: Alfonse, listen well. Tomorrow, my knights will attack the forces of Hel. We must force their retreat into the realm of the dead and get that barrier back up. * Alfonse: Yes, father. The Order of Heroes, lead by Commander Anna, will take part. * Gustav: Do as you wish. Just promise me one thing. If you meet Hel, do not engage her. If you see her, run. Better you don't get near enough to see her at all... * Alfonse: Father-do you know her? * Gustav: Twenty years ago...I fought her. The scar I bear is her doing. * Alfonse: A foe who could wound you so harshly? I understand the danger there. * Gustav: You do, don't you? * Alfonse: What do you mean? * Gustav: It is not that she was strong and I was weak. Death is not measured on such a scale. Death comes for all the living. That cannot be denied. And Hel is death itself. The only reason I survived my encounter with her was blind luck- nothing more. * Alfonse: I see... * Gustav: You must listen to me, Alfonse. Do not approach Hel-no matter what. (Scene transition) * Anna: Hel, the ruler of the dead...To think we'd face someone like that. If we could strike swiftly and take the head of our enemy, this war would end in an instant... But that seems... Well... * Eir: ... * Anna: Let us concentrate on the foes we find in front of us for now. It's time we head into battle! After Battle * Eir: So you will join the fight, Kiran. Ahead, you will find the army of Hel. And that is also where you will most likely find my mother... Part 2: The Ominous Raven Before Battle * Naesala: Ravens, messengers of the dead? Humans do cling to superstitions. That works well enough for me, though, as their luck has, indeed, run out. Part 3: Fangs of the Wolf Queen Before Battle * Nailah: You'd discuss with me a contract for Heroes? That's a curious topic... Still, you are here now, beorc of another realm. Shall we see who is stronger? Part 4: Hawks and Herons Before Battle * Reyson: I am bound by contract to the beorc Líf... That man's heart is completely clouded. Part 5: Close to Death Before Battle * Eir: Ah! Now, I see... I have devoted myself to you, so I can tell you this now, Summoner... Alfonse's fate... * Alfonse: Princess Eir...? * Eir: My mother's goal is to destroy the kingdom of Askr. What I did not know is who she would target first. But now I understand... It pains me to say it, but Prince Alfonse, you will die. * Alfonse: What? * Eir: See? Death has come for you. Look now... (Scene transition) * Hel: Prince Alfonse. * Alfonse: Who-- * Hel: I am death... and I come to all who live. Take my hand and slumber... * Alfonse: You are Hel—ruler of the dead! After Battle * Alfonse: Did... did we win? It was too easy... Has she escaped? Stay alert! Search the area! (Scene transition) * Hel: Doomed boy. * Alfonse: You-- * Hel: A curse in the name of Hel, ruler of the dead... In nine days, your life will end. * Alfonse: What...? Hahh...I...I can't...breathe... * Sharena: Alfonse! * Alfonse: Hahh...Hahh... This feeling... * Hel: Your fate cannot be changed. The cohort of the dead has expanded... You are doomed, boy. * Anna: By the prince's side—now! * Hel: Useless. There is no defeating death. There is no escaping death. I am she. Count your days, mortals, and quake in terror. Death is one step behind you. All of you. Always. I will see you again... * Alfonse: Gah-- * Hel: Nine days. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts